The Randomness of My Musi
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: What kind of randomness do my Impact Wrestling and Ed Edd n Eddy Musi have in store? WARNING: Randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! That's right, another story idea! I got this idea from my Temptation story. People liked the Musi conversations so much that I decided to make a separate story on them. However, this will not just feature my wrestling Musi, it'll also feature my Ed Edd n Eddy Musi. (Yes, I have them too.) So if you don't like both, just pay attention to the ones you like. :)

Before we begin, here's my Musi:

_**My Impact Wrestling Musi **_

**Sting Muse- **The muse in charge, one I trust the most.

**Kazarian Muse- **My most favorite muse, flirts with me and a close friend.

**AJ Styles Muse- **Second favorite muse and hangs around my mom a lot. (She likes him)

**Eric Young Muse- **Funniest muse, but is sometimes confusing.

**James Storm Muse- **Second funniest muse, but causes trouble at times.

**Robert Roode Muse- **Have a like/hate friendship with this one.

**Christopher Daniels Muse- **One of the annoying musi; always catches me and Kaz muse together.

**Kurt Angle Muse- **Trouble maker, always gets yelled at.

**Jeff Hardy Muse- **The artistic one, helps me the most on story ideas.

**Mickie James Muse- **Friendliest muse, cheers me up when I'm down.

**Velvet Sky Muse- **Cool muse, but always gets into fights with the other musi.

**Madison Rayne Muse- **The most annoying muse. Most of the time, she whines.

_**My Ed Edd n Eddy Musi**_

**Ed Muse**

**Edd Muse**

**Eddy Muse**

**Kevin Muse**

**Rolf Muse**

**Nazz Muse**

**Jonny 2x4 Muse**

**Jimmy Muse**

**Sarah Muse**

**Lee Kanker Muse**

**Marie Kanker Muse**

**May Kanker Muse**

Okay, on with the randomness!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

There I was, sitting at my computer. My mom was out at work and I was home alone; well, not completely. My musi were with me. However, they weren't much good to me right now.

I stared at my word document, beginning the progress on the next chapter for PCUW. But I was having a hard time thinking of what should happen. Why is it so hard to write an in-ring segment?

Then, there was a knock at my door.

Me: Come in!

The door opens and in walks my Sting Muse.

Sting Muse: Still on your computer, huh?

Me: Yep. I think I have writer's block again.

Sting Muse: Maybe read a little bit of other wrestling fan fics or watch past Impact episodes. They always give you inspiration.

Me: Thanks, Sting.

Sting walks out of the room while I open up a story and read. As I begin, I hear the bathroom shower turn off. Only one muse was using the shower.

A few moments later, my door slowly opens. In walks my Kazarian Muse; his hair wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, putting his mouth near my ear.

Kazarian Muse: *whispering* Hey.

I closed my eyes and moaned silently at the feel of his breath in my ear.

Me: Hey smexy.

He began to move his hand through my hair.

Me: Kaz, stop it.

He did not stop. I was able to stand up and he grabbed a hold of me.

Kazarian Muse: You know how much I like it when you call me smexy.

I moved my hands down his body, loving the feel of it. I was about to take the towel off from his waist when I heard yelling in the living room. We stopped and I rolled my eyes.

Me: *groan* Not again!

I walk out of my bedroom. As I head into the living room, I see my Kurt Angle and Eddy Musi fighting.

Kurt Muse: I get the remote!

Eddy Muse: You've had it all day! It's my turn!

The two begin to push each other.

Me: Stop it, you two!

Kurt Muse / Eddy Muse: *point at each other* He started it!

I snatch the remote from both of them and turn the TV off.

Me: No more TV for you two today! Go mess with the neighbor's dog or something.

Kurt Muse / Eddy Muse: Okay!

They run out through the back door. It's now quiet in the house again, that is until I hear crashing sounds in the kitchen. I run into the kitchen and see my Ed Muse throwing things out of the cupboards.

Me: ED!

Ed Muse: Hi Sarah!

Me: What are you doing? If you're looking for gravy, I don't have any.

Ed Muse: No. I'm looking for peanut butter, but I can't find it.

Me: *sigh* It's in the fridge.

Instantly, Ed opens up the fridge, takes out the jar of peanut butter, and noisily eats it.

Me: I am not cleaning this up.

Just then, I hear yelling outside. Kurt and Eddy run into the house, their clothes torn up. Eddy slams the door shut.

Kurt Muse: That dog is crazy!

Me: What did you do?

Eddy Muse: Kurt kept hitting the dog with a stick.

Kurt Muse: I was trying to play fetch with it!

Eddy Muse: *sigh* It's cold outside. I think I'll have some hot chocolate.

With the hot chocolate mix being in a cupboard up high and Eddy being short, he had trouble reaching it. He kept jumping to try and reach it.

Eddy Muse: I can't reach it!

At that moment, my James Storm Muse walks into the kitchen. He sees Eddy struggling.

James Muse: Having trouble getting the chocolate, little guy?

Eddy Muse: I'M NOT LITTLE!

James chuckles as he sets his beer bottle down on the counter. He then grabs Eddy and lifts him up to the high cupboard where the box of hot chocolate mix is. Eddy grabs the box and James gently sets him back down.

James Muse: There you go!

Eddy Muse: Uh… thanks James.

James walks out as Eddy grabs a coffee cup, opens up a package, and pours the mix into the cup. He grabs a pot and puts hot water in it. He is about to pour it into the cup as Edd Muse runs into the room and stops him.

Edd Muse: No Eddy. You need to boil the water first.

Eddy Muse: *scoffs* I knew that!

Velvet Sky Muse: You did not.

Eddy Muse: Quiet, Velvet!

Edd gently puts the pot on the stove and turns it on.

Edd Muse: Now wait until the water is boiling.

Me: Well guys, you have fun in here. I'm going to go back into my room.

I leave the kitchen and head back into my bedroom. I open the door and see Kazarian sitting on my bed, now dressed.

Me: Whatcha doin'?

Kazarian Muse: Nothing…

We smile at each other. Then suddenly… BANG! An explosion sound is heard from the kitchen followed by all the Musi screaming. Both Kaz and I run out and get into the kitchen, where all the Musi except Eric Young, who looks burnt, are hiding either under or behind something. Plus, there is a huge hole in the ceiling above the stove.

Me: WHAT HAPPENED?

Kevin Muse: That dork Eric did something to make the stove explode!

Me: Eric, what did you do?

Eric Muse: The flame on the stove looked like it was losing fire, so I used a match and then it went POOF!

Madison Muse: MY HAIR ALMOST GOT BURNT OFF!

Mickie Muse: *snickers* That would be funny if that happened.

Madison Muse: *glares at Mickie*

Me: *sigh, face palms* My mom is going to kill me!

* * *

><p>You see what I deal with when my mom isn't home? Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter! More randomness to come!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! The second chapter of Musi randomness! In this chapter, Bobby, Eddy, and Kaz have a singing contest with a song that I don't exactly hate, but I don't exactly like either.

Now the song lyrics, I got them off a website and some of them I don't think are right. But who cares? :)

On we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I was suddenly awakened by a very loud noise blaring near my ear. I didn't know what the heck it was, but it scared the living crap out of me. It made me throw my hands up in the air and yell out…

Me: **AHH! I SURRENDER!**

Sting Muse: Sarah, it's just me.

I look over and see Sting next to me, holding an air horn. I smack it out of his hand.

Me: Why did you do that?

Sting Muse: Two things: One, look at where you slept.

I finally got my head focused and noticed that I fell asleep on my desk… again! There was a puddle of drool on there, but luckily it didn't get on my three Kazarian cards.

Me: I fell asleep on my desk again, huh?

Sting Muse: Yes. Second thing, you better get going. You have to be at school in fifteen minutes.

Me: WHAT?

I looked over to my alarm clock by my bed and it read 8:05. School started at 8:20! I pushed Sting out of the room and got dressed, brushed my hair, and did everything else in record time.

Mom: Sarah, come on! You'll be late!

Me: I'm coming!

I slip my coat on and bust through my bedroom door.

Me: Remember Sting, you're in charge.

Sting Muse: I know. Wait, aren't you going to take Kaz with you?

Kaz was the only muse I would take to school with me everyday. Sometimes, I would take others, but everyday I took him with.

Me: Sting, you are so lucky that air horn didn't wake everyone up.

I walked over to Kaz Muse, who was sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at him.

Mom: Sarah, come on!

Me: Coming, Mom! Tell Kaz sorry I didn't wake him up!

Sting Muse: I will.

Off to school for the day.

_**7 Hours Later:**_

Mom had to go to the store after school, so she went ahead and dropped me off at the house. I unlocked the door, walked in, and what I saw made me go "WTH?" You see, once I walk into the house, I'm in the kitchen. When I got in, I see all my Musi together dancing to the Charlie Brown theme song. Everyone was dancing and the music was playing loudly. For a few seconds, I just stood there.

Rolf Muse: I love this music! It is so shiny!

Me: Guys!

At that moment, everyone froze. Edd Muse turned off the music. That's when I started to laugh.

Me: What the heck was that?

Jonny Muse: We were just having fun, Sarah.

I begin to walk into my bedroom.

Me: Well, at least it is better than that day I came home and caught Bobby and Eddy singing along to "Sexy and I Know It".

I set my backpack down and took off my coat.

Eddy Muse: What do you mean by that?

Me: Huh?

Robert Muse: What was wrong when we sang that?

Me: How you guys sang it.

I begin to laugh again.

Me: It was so funny! You guys weren't sexy at all!

Robert Muse: Well maybe that's because a certain someone you like wasn't singing it.

Eddy Muse: Admit it, Sarah. We were sexy.

Me: No you were not. Far from it.

Robert Muse: Oh yeah? Why don't we sing it again, Eddy?

Eddy: Let's!

That caused me to groan and my Kanker Sister Musi to run into the room.

Kanker Musi: Can we watch?

They sit next to me as Eddy goes to the computer where all my music is and finds the song. As the song starts, Eddy and Robert grab microphones (which they probably stole from my brother). The singing is coming and the two start.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
><em>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah<em>  
><em>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,<em>  
><em>It's real fool with the big afro<em>  
><em>They like bruce lee rock at the club<em>

They begin to move their bodies, making me turn away.

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
><em>I work out <em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
><em>I work out<em>

But as the next part comes up, a third voice is heard, making Robert and Eddy stop. Kazarian comes in, microphone in his hand.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

He looks at me while he sings that part. Before the next verse comes on, Robert and Eddy push him out of the way.

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up_  
><em>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<em>

Kaz bumps into them and sings again.

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

Robert and Eddy bump into him and sing.

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

Kaz moves in front of them, with the other two trying to pull him back as they sing with him.

_Girl look at that body (x3)_ _I work out _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_ _I work out_

Now, they begin to smile at each other and stand on top of the bed.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it<em>

They turn their backs to face us, turn their heads, and say…

_I'm sexy and I know it _

All three of them jump off the bed at the same time and begin to dance.

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_Check it out._

_Check it out._

They turn their backs to us again and wiggle their butts as they sing this part.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah_

The Kankers are near squealing after that part. I kinda am too.

_Do the wiggle, man_

_I do the wiggle, man_

_Yeah_

They look right at us.

_I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

For the next few moments, they just dance around to the music. Before the singing comes back, Kaz and Robert unbutton their shirts while Eddy just takes his off.

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

The song was coming to a close and they said the final part.

_I'm sexy and I know it _

After the music stopped and they bowed, the Kankers screamed, right in my ear! But the other Musi were watching outside of the room and started clapping.

Eddy Muse: So, how'd we do this time?

Me: Hmm… not too bad. Still needs some work.

Robert Muse / Eddy Muse: What?

My AJ Styles Muse comes into the room.

AJ Muse: We should have a singing contest sometime.

Nazz Muse: Hey dude! That's a good idea!

Me: We can have one, just not today. Mom will be home any minute anyway.

Right that second, my stomach growls.

Edd Muse: Lunch not good today?

Me: No, and I'm starving!

All Musi: Me too!

Me: Let's go make something to eat.

* * *

><p>This will be continued in Chapter 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! Have more Musi randomness here for you! It's short, but I hope it's good!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After we all ate, it was time for me to take my nap that I had every Friday after school. I changed into my night clothes and plopped right into bed. I was so tired! But about ten minutes later, I was awakened by a really loud scream. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out my bedroom door to see what happened. As soon as I walked out, Madison Muse and Jonny 2x4 Muse ran passed me into the living room.

Madison Muse: Sarah! Get this creepy bald kid away from me!

Jonny Muse: Come on, foxy mama!

Me: Get used to it, Madison. He does that to all the girls.

Madison was cornered and Jonny used Plank to poke at her.

Madison Muse: Stop it! Sarah, do something!

Just then, Eric Muse came running in.

Eric Muse: Hey Jonny! It's great weather outside. Let's go.

Jonny Muse: Okay!

Forgetting all about Madison, Jonny and Eric ran out the front door. I watched them weirdly as they did so. Then Kazarian Muse came in, holding one of my cats, Lacy, in his arms. She had her head on his chest and was purring.

Me: She actually let you pick her up? The only person she wants to be held by is me.

Kazarian Muse: I found that weird too. But she came up to me and was rubbing on my legs.

Lacy opened her eyes, turned my direction, and let out a meow. She started squirming out of Kaz's arms.

Kazarian Muse: *chuckles* I think she wants you.

He handed Lacy to me and I held her close. But just as she was getting comfortable… BANG! A loud exploding noise was heard from outside! Lacy got freaked out, jumped out of my arms, and hid while I ran out the back door. There was black smoke coming out of the underground cellar door next to the house, which is also our storm shelter. I open up the door, to be immediately blinded by a huge puff of smoke. I slowly and carefully walk down and eventually make it to the bottom. When I do, I see the three Eds arguing. Edd Muse occasionally used the cellar as a science lab.

Ed Muse: Pink belly!

Eddy Muse: Oh way to go, Ed!

Edd Muse: Ed, didn't I tell you not to touch the mixtures?

Ed Muse: Touch what?

Eddy Muse: *groan*

Me: Are you guys okay?

Eddy Muse: What do you think?

Outside the cellar, more yelling is heard. I peek my head out the door and see Eric and Jonny running around scared.

Eric Muse / Jonny Muse: EARTHQUAKE!

The rest of the Musi run outside.

Daniels Muse: Was that an earthquake?

Velvet Muse: It sure felt like one!

Me: Guys! It was not an earthquake! It was the Eds working on science in the cellar!

Kevin Muse: Oh, so it was the dorks? I should've known.

Jimmy Muse is hugging on Sarah (EEnE) Muse.

Jimmy Muse: That was scary, Sarah.

Kurt Muse: Jimmy, quit being a baby.

Sarah Muse: You stay quiet, Baldy!

Kurt Muse: Who are you calling Baldy, Loudmouth?

Sarah Muse: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Kurt Muse: Loudmouth!

Sarah Muse: Fishface!

Kurt Muse: Frogmouth!

Sarah Muse: Fathead!

Kurt Muse: Ugly troll!

Sarah Muse: THAT'S IT!

Sarah attacks Kurt and the two begin fighting. As they fight, Jimmy is cheering Sarah on.

Jimmy Muse: Knock his butt into next week, Sarah!

Me: OKAY YOU TWO! THAT'S ENOUGH!

The two freeze with both of them looking beaten up.

Me: How about this? After my nap, I'll make some chocolate cookies to make us all feel better?

Eric Muse: OH BOY! COOKIES!

All the Musi run back into the house with me going in last. With everyone hanging out, I went back into my bedroom and fell on the bed. Before I drifted back to sleep however, the door opened and in came Kaz. He went on the bed and laid next to me.

Me: What are you doing here?

Kazarian Muse: Can I nap with you?

Me: Of course. You give me good dreams anyway.

Kazarian Muse: I bet I do.

I smile and before I know it, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Looks like Kurt and Sarah hate each other now! More randomness coming soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! More randomness! Don't really know how to describe it, so just read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I got home from school, set my backpack on my bedroom floor, and turned on my computer. All my Musi were watching Whose Line Is It Anyway reruns I had recorded on my DVR. All except Sarah and Kurt, who were having another name-calling fight.

Kurt Muse: Mammoth Mouth!

Sarah Muse: Flathead!

Kurt Muse: Siren!

Sarah Muse: Bonehead!

I rolled my eyes and went back to my computer. Opening up a word document, I began typing the next PCUW chapter. Weird thing was, I just finished the last one last night. Edd Muse comes in and sees me working.

Edd Muse: Another PCUW chapter already?

Me: Yep.

Edd Muse: You usually take a break after you finish one. Besides, you missed last week's chapter for Temptation.

Me: I'm skipping last week's. Not much really happened that I can write about. And depending on what happens tonight, I may skip that one too. I've actually been thinking of putting Temptation on hold… for real this time.

All Impact Musi poke their heads into the room and shout…

Impact Musi: YOU'RE PUTTING TEMPTATION ON HOLD?

Me: NOT completely though! There may be times where I skip a few weeks and make a couple filler chapters. But I'm behind in PCUW and I want to get the biggest pay-per-view of the year written by the end of the summer. I don't think I can accomplish that with working on two stories at one time.

Kazarian Muse: Hard to multitask?

Me: Yep. I really can't wait for PCUW's biggest pay-per-view. It's their Wrestlemania!

Kurt Muse: I hope you quit Temptation completely.

Everyone, including me, glares at Kurt.

Kurt Muse: What?

Me: Kurt, as long as I love Kaz, I will not stop Temptation.

Kazarian Muse: *blushes*

Eddy Muse: But Sarah, he's a heel now.

Me: SO?

Kurt Muse: *walks out of the room and grumbles* Fangirls.

Ed Muse: Pay no attention to him, Sarah! Do what you do!

Ed gives me a tight hug.

Me: Ack! …Okay Ed! …That- that's a little too tight!

Ed releases the hug.

Me: Thank you! Okay, who wants brownies?

All Musi: WE DO!

The Musi follow me into the kitchen and we bake some brownies.

_**Moments Later:**_

All Musi were all back into the living room watching TV while I sat back down on my computer. I started to write the opening match when Rolf Muse walked in. He looked around before grabbing my paddleball I had on my shelf and started playing with it. After a while, Rolf was laughing.

Rolf Muse: It is so simple! I'm enjoying myself!

Me: You've never seen a paddleball before, Rolf?

Rolf Muse: Rolf has never seen such a thing in the old country.

Me: You can play with it in the living room.

Rolf takes the paddleball into the living room as I go back to writing. But I hear the sound of the ball hitting the paddle over and over and it begins to annoy me. Before I can shout at him, the other Musi beat me to it.

Daniels Muse: Rolf! Go do that somewhere else!

Lee Muse: Yeah! We're trying to watch TV here!

Rolf Muse: Fine! Rolf will go!

I see Rolf go into the kitchen and he plays with the paddleball again. I hear the oven beep after a few minutes, signaling that brownies were done. I run in, take them out of the oven, and cut it into squares before I take it into the living room (with oven mitts on of course).

Me: Hey guys! Brownies are done!

Eric Muse: BROWNIES!

Eric runs up and grabs a brownie from the pan.

Me: Eric, careful! The brownies are still-

He takes a huge bite out of it.

Me: -Hot.

Eric suddenly starts to puff his cheeks out and opens his mouth.

Eric Muse: HOT! HOT! HOT! TOO HOT!

Eric turns around and spits the chewed-up brownie onto Kevin Muse's face. Right there, everyone except Kevin busts out laughing.

Eddy Muse: Shovel-Chin has a brownie face!

Angrily, Kevin grabs a brownie from the pan and throws it into Eric's face.

Kevin Muse: Nice look, dork!

Angry now, Eric grabs another brownie and throws it at Kevin. Kevin ducks and the brownie instead hits Madison's face. Mickie Muse laughs at this, so Madison grabs a brownie and throws it at her. Mickie ducks and it hits James Muse.

James Muse: Ed! Go make some more brownies! BROWNIE FIGHT!

Before I knew what was going on, brownies started flying everywhere! And Ed, for I don't know how, was coming in with batch after batch of brownies! Brownies were being thrown on the walls, on the furniture, even the poor cats got hit with them! It looked like they were fighting with mud! Finally, I had enough with the mess they were making and yelled as loud as I could…

Me: **ENOUGH!**

Everyone froze in their tracks; even Eddy who jumped in the air and the brownies flying in the air stopped right where they were.

Me: Look at this mess! Everything is all covered in brownie! My mom is going to kill me!

Kevin Muse: Eric started it!

Nazz Muse: Kevin, it was an accident!

Me: Everyone, get sponges, water, and soap! You are going to clean it up! And do not stop until every single bit of brownie is cleaned up!

All Musi: *groan*

Sting Muse: You heard her! Get cleaning!

Upset about it, the Musi grab the cleaning supplies and start cleaning.

_**Later:**_

I'm sitting back at my computer when the Musi come to my door.

Eddy Muse: We're finished.

Me: Let me check.

I go into the room and check everything to see if it's clean. Sure enough, everything is spotless.

Me: Good work, Musi. However after the incident, we can't have brownies when Mom is not home anymore.

James Muse: I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm the one that started it.

Me: At least you guys cleaned it good. At least Mom won't kill me.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! If my mom came home during that brownie fight, I would be dead! More randomness coming soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! More randomness! In this chapter, a few of my Musi play a game of Two Line Vocabulary with me. (For those of you that haven't watched the show Whose Line Is It Anyway, LOOK UP VIDEOS NOW! IT'S HILARIOUS!)

Anyway, here are the two lines that each one that is participating will say:

Eddy Muse- "What does that do?" and "I resent that."

Robert Muse- "Hey! Lighten up!" and "Is that what I think it is?"

Ed Muse- "When's lunch?" and "Is this it?"

Kazarian Muse- "Do you want a piece of this?" and "That can't be good."

Jonny Muse- "What do you want me to do?" and "That's not my thing."

James Muse- "Says who?" and "I don't think that's a good idea."

Kevin Muse- "What do I look like?" and "I don't think so."

Eric Muse- "I want to go first." and "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Yes! A five day weekend! Easter break! I ran into the house and there were all my Musi, waiting for me in the kitchen.

Me: Hi everyone!

Eddy Muse walks up to me and points to my backpack.

Eddy Muse: What does that do?

I look at him weirdly before I answer.

Me: Uh…it's my backpack.

Eddy Muse: I resent that!

Robert Muse: Hey! Lighten up!

Me: Sorry Robert. It's just I'm excited because I get five days off of school.

James Muse: Says who?

I look at James weird now.

Me: The teachers at my school.

Robert Muse: Is that what I think it is?

Me: Of course you know what it is!

Ed Muse runs into the room.

Ed Muse: When's lunch?

Me: Did you have lunch a few hours ago?

Ed goes into the fridge and takes out some ham, turkey, and mayonnaise.

Ed Muse: Is this it?

Eric Muse comes running.

Eric Muse: I want to go first!

Me: *to myself* What is going on?

Kazarian Muse comes in and takes a slice of ham out.

Kazarian Muse: You want a piece of this?

Ed and Eric don't respond.

Kazarian Muse: You want a piece of this?

Eric Muse: I'm sorry, I wasn't listening.

Kazarian Muse: That can't be good.

Robert Muse: Is that what I think it is?

Me: Yes Robert, they're making food.

Kevin Muse: I don't think so.

Me: Okay guys. What is up?

Robert Muse: Hey! Lighten up!

James Muse: Says who?

Eddy goes to Robert and James.

Eddy Muse: What does that do?

Kazarian Muse: That can't be good.

Jonny Muse runs in and sees Ed and Eric making a sandwich.

Jonny Muse: What do you want me to do?

Kaz takes out some ham slices and gives them to Jonny.

Kazarian Muse: You want a piece of this?

Jonny Muse: *shakes his head* That's not my thing.

I start to realize what they are doing.

Me: Hey Kevin, help them make that sandwich.

Kevin Muse: I don't think so.

Me: Come on!

Ed Muse: When's lunch?

Kevin Muse: What do I look like?

Ed, Eric, and Jonny finish making the sandwich.

Ed Muse: Is this it?

Eric Muse: I want to go first!

Eric takes a huge bite out of the sandwich. He takes off a piece and hands it to Jonny.

Jonny Muse: That's not my thing.

James Muse: I don't think that's a good idea.

Eddy Muse: I resent that.

Kevin Muse: I don't think so.

I begin to laugh.

Me: Okay guys. You can quit. I know what you're up to.

Eric continues eating his part of the sandwich.

Me: Eric!

Eric Muse: I'm sorry, I wasn't listening.

Robert Muse: Is that what I think it is?

Ed notices that Eric ate all of the sandwich.

Ed Muse: Is this it? *looks at Kevin* When's lunch?

Kevin Muse: What do I look like?

Kazarian Muse: That can't be good.

Robert Muse: Hey! Lighten up!

Eddy Muse: I resent that.

Me: Wow. This is fun to watch.

I sit down in a chair next to the table. Kaz comes up to me with a smile on his face.

Me: Yes?

Kaz unbuttons the top of his shirt.

Kazarian Muse: You want a piece of this?

James Muse: I don't think that's a good idea!

Jonny Muse: That's not my thing!

I bust out laughing.

Eddy Muse: What does that do?

Me: You guys are hilarious!

Kevin Muse: I don't think so.

Kazarian Muse: That can't be good.

Kevin Muse: I don't think so.

Ed Muse: When's lunch?

Me: You already had lunch, Ed.

Eddy Muse: I resent that.

James Muse: Says who?

I clap my hands loudly so everyone can hear.

Me: Okay guys! You can stop now!

Then all the Musi including the ones that didn't play came up and gave me a group hug.

AJ Muse: So you know what they were doing?

Me: Of course! You guys were playing Two Line Vocabulary.

Mickie Muse: We spent the whole day watching Whose Line clips on the internet.

Me: I can see that.

Jonny Muse: And we wanted to try it on you and see if you noticed.

Nazz Muse: Did you?

Me: At first I didn't. But it didn't take me long to recognize some of the lines.

I look around and noticed Kurt Muse wasn't there.

Me: Where's Kurt?

Daniels Muse: Eddy tied him up and put him in the bathtub. He would not shut up about how annoying Whose Line was.

Me: His loss I guess. Well everybody, I have a five day weekend!

All Musi: YAY!

* * *

><p>That was fun! More randomness headed your way soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Man, I cannot stop updating on this story! Maybe because my Musi won't stop bugging me! Anyway, wasn't last chapter fun? This one may not be as fun, but it'll be funny. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I was awakened as Wicked Garden by Stone Temple Pilots was blaring in the living room stereo. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and I was still tired.

I crawled out of bed, opened the door, and went to tell the Musi to turn the music down. But before I could even let a word out, I noticed in the living room Robert Muse and Kazarian Muse were shirtless and singing along with the song with microphones.

_Can you feel like a child?_  
><em>Can you see what I want?<em>  
><em>I wanna run through your wicked garden<em>  
><em>Heard that's the place to find you<em>  
><em>But I'm alive<em>  
><em>So alive now<em>  
><em>I know the darkness blinds you<em>

_Can you see without eyes?_  
><em>Can you speak without lies?<em>  
><em>I wanna drink from you naked fountain<em>  
><em>I can drown your sorrows<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn, burn you to life now<em>  
><em>Out of the chains that bind you<em>

_Can you see just like a child?_  
><em>Can you see just what I want?<em>  
><em>Can I bring you back to life?<em>  
><em>Are you scared of life?<em>

_Burn, burn, burn_  
><em>Burn your wicked garden down<em>  
><em>Burn, burn, burn<em>  
><em>Burn your wicked garden to the ground<em>

I didn't bother telling them to be quiet. This awesome song was stuck in my head for the past few days anyway.

_Can you feel pain inside?_  
><em>Can you love?<em>  
><em>Can you cry?<em>  
><em>I wanna run through your wicked garden<em>  
><em>Heard that's the place to find you<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm alive-<em>

Right there, the two turned my direction and saw me watching. When they did, they got scared that they almost threw the microphones through the ceiling.

Robert Muse: Ahhh!

Kazarian Muse: Sarah!

Me: What? You guys were doing good. Keep going.

Robert Muse: Not when you're watching.

Me: Pffft! Okay fine! I'm going to make some pancakes. Mom will be up to watch her NASCAR race in a bit.

Eddy Muse: I can't believe your mom spends all day watching cars go round in circles. That just makes me dizzy.

Me: You have to admit, it can be entertaining.

Eddy Muse: Yeah, when the cars wreck!

Me: *sigh* Want to help me make pancakes?

I take out the skillet I use and take everything out.

_**Later:**_

Mom got up and we ate our breakfast. While she proceeded in watching her race, I decided to go on my computer and do some writing on PCUW. However, I didn't really feel like writing so I went on Youtube and watched some Whose Line videos. As I was watching, AJ Muse came in.

AJ Muse: That show is addicting.

Me: It sure is. Once you start watching, you can't stop.

Marie Muse: Tell us about it!

AJ looks at Marie with a scared look.

AJ Muse: *whispers* Sarah, you may have to get a restraining order on Marie for me.

Me: Uh…why?

AJ Muse: Because whenever I change to take a shower, she's watching me.

Me: How do you know?

AJ Muse: Lee told me.

Just then, I hear yelling in the other room. I leap out of my computer chair and run out. There they are, Sarah Muse and Kurt Muse, fighting again. I pull her off of Kurt.

Me: What's going on?

Sarah Muse: Kurt took the last cookie!

Kurt Muse: I saw it first!

Me: Kurt, give her at least half of the cookie.

Kurt Muse: No! It's mine!

Me: Kurt!

Kurt Muse: No!

Me: If you don't give Sarah at least half of that cookie, I'll tell James to get the chainsaw!

Kurt looks behind me. James Muse is standing there with a chainsaw. Quickly, Kurt breaks the cookie in half and gives it to Sarah.

Sarah Muse: Whee!

She runs off and joins Jimmy Muse. I then hear an explosion, from the storm shelter. Edd Muse was working down there, so I should've known what happened. I walked outside and into the shelter. I could hear Edd coughing.

Me: You okay, Double D?

Edd Muse: *cough, cough* I'm fine! Just… *cough* Messed up a mixture!

Mickie Muse runs out.

Mickie Muse: Is he okay?

Me: He's fine. He just messed up on a mixture.

Another sound then comes from the house. I look over and May Muse is riding on James' back.

May Muse: Whee!

Me: May! What are you doing?

James Muse: I'm giving this little lady a ride.

May Muse: *blushes* He called me a little lady.

Me: James, aren't you supposed to be watching Kurt?

James Muse: Oh yeah!

James drops May on the ground and goes back into the house.

Me: Hey, where's Eric?

Mickie Muse: *shrugs* Dunno. Haven't seen him all morning.

Another explosion sound is heard, from the inside of the house! I run inside along with the Musi that were with me. Of course, Eric Muse is standing in front of the stove, looking burnt and another hole is in the ceiling.

Me: Eric! What now?

Eric Muse: I was making some lunch and then I added grease to the food and it suddenly exploded!

I go over and grab the empty bottle of grease, which was full before this happened.

Me: Eric, you're not supposed to put in too much grease in water. It can cause a fire.

Eddy Muse: On your stove.

Me: *sigh* Eric, you are no longer allowed in my kitchen.

Eric Muse: What? That's not fair!

Me: No more kitchen for you!

Eric groans and walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Poor Eric, but I had to do it. Anyway, nice to wake up to Bobby and Kaz singing along to a song, shirtless; mostly Kaz. More randomness coming!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ooh! Looky! A new chapter finally! Yes, my Musi are talking again, just in time too! Short chapter, but it's all I could come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

WOO HOO! Summer vacation was finally here! I hugged a few of my friends goodbye and ran out the school, with my backpack filled with supplies from my locker.

Before going home, my mom stopped by Dairy Queen and got me a Reese's blizzard. Man, I loved those things so much! It was about 82 degrees outside anyway, so the blizzard helped cool me down.

However, I was kind of worried about what would happen when I got home. You see, my Musi haven't been talking lately. Ever since I told them school was almost done, they haven't been talking. I was getting concerned and wondered if it somehow upset them. But I did not expect what would happen when I went home.

I opened the door, threw my backpack on the floor, kicked my shoes off, and headed to the living room so I could sit on the couch and finish my blizzard. But as I was going into the living room, Fuel by Metallica began playing. And then my Musi all jump out and yell…

All Musi: SURPIRSE! HAPPY BEGINNING OF SUMMER VACATION!

That surprise almost made me throw my blizzard to the ceiling.

Me: Guys! It's about time you finally talk to me!

Everyone comes to me and gives me a group hug.

Jimmy Muse: We wanted to give you a surprise.

Mickie Muse: Now you won't be going to school for 12 whole weeks!

AJ Muse: That means you'll be spending more time with us!

Me: Aww! You guys are sweet. So, where we planning on having a party or something?

Ed Muse: Yeah! Look what Double D made for you!

Ed rushes into the kitchen with me following. He takes a piece of foil off the top of a cake pan and I see a chocolate cake and written in purple letters on it said, "Congratulations on another successful school year!"

Edd Muse: I thought it would be something special.

Me: It sure is.

Kazarian Muse: Come on guys! Let's start the party!

Nazz Muse: I'll cut the cake.

Kevin Muse: Hey Nazz, could you cut me a big piece?

Robert Muse: Me too?

Jonny Muse: Plank wants a big piece too!

Eddy Muse: Look, not everyone can have big pieces of cake!

Me: While Nazz gets the cake cut, why don't we get some music playing?

Eric Muse: On it!

Eric runs to the stereo and Big Bang Baby by Stone Temple Pilots begins to play.

For the rest of the day, we partied until Mom told us to quit because it was too late.

* * *

><p>Well, a good start to my summer break!<p>

And I currently have a playlist for this story on my Grooveshark account. Link is on my profile, check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what I got? More Musi randomness! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite book series (and maybe my only one), _Vampire Kisses_. I was reading the fifth book in the series and boy was I hooked! I kept reading on even when I heard my door creak open. Eddy Muse came walking in.

Eddy Muse: Hey Sarah. What you reading?

I don't reply and continue reading. He looks down at the cover of the book and sticks his tongue out.

Eddy Muse: A vampire book? I thought you learned your lesson after you read the first two and a half books of _Twilight_! (Note: I did read the Twilight series, but I only read the first two books and half of the third one because it was getting boring.)

I look up at him.

Me: Eddy, this series is WAY better! Sure it's a vampire romance series, but it does bring back the classic vampires before they started sparkling. These vampires in this series DO NOT sparkle.

Eddy Muse: Whatever.

I go back to reading. But then, I suddenly hear the loud sound of a chainsaw. That caused me to throw my book up in the air in shock. After a few second pause, I ran into the living room to see what was up.

I look out and it's just what I suspected. James Muse was chasing someone with his chainsaw again. But it wasn't Kurt as usual since he's changing his attitude; it was Daniels Muse he was chasing.

Daniels Muse: Ahhh! Sarah, tell him to stop!

I didn't bother telling James to stop and smiled as he kept on going.

Daniels Muse: Sarah! Stop him.

Me: In case James didn't tell you, since Kurt is changing his attitude, James needs to find someone else to pick on. Therefore I told him he could pick on you as long as he doesn't pick on Kaz.

Daniels Muse: Darn it, fuchsia hair!

He was referring to me recently putting fuchsia highlights in my hair. Early today, my mom helped me put in highlights. There was still brown on my hair, but it had many areas of fuchsia on there now.

Edd Muse: (sarcastically) Fuchsia hair? Oh how original.

Me: Agreed.

I walk into the kitchen and I see dozens of Hershey's chocolate bar wrappers on the floor!

Me: WHO IS EATING ALL THE CHOCOLATE BARS?

What I see next makes me face palm. Ed and Eric Young Musi climb out of the top drawer where the candy and stuff is put. They are both munching on a separate chocolate bar. How was Eric able to fit into the drawer since he wasn't a cartoon? I have no idea!

Me: Ed! Eric!

Ed Muse / Eric Muse: Hi Sarah!

Me: You're eating all the chocolate bars!

Eric Muse: *hiccup* And Reese's cups too.

I growl, grab the boys by the scruffs of their necks, and drag them into the living room.

Me: Eric, I thought I said you were not allowed in the kitchen.

Eric Muse: Crap, I forgot. *hiccup*

Me: And because of this, you both are grounded from the candy drawer.

Ed Muse / Eric Muse: *groan*

Me: Besides, have you ever heard of sugar rushes? If you eat way too much candy, you can end up having way too much energy and get a sugar rush.

Robert Muse: How would you know? You eat a lot of chocolate and you never get a sugar rush.

Me: That's because I don't eat a ton of it. Anyway Eric and Ed, you are grounded from the candy drawer for a while.

I walked back into my bedroom. I wasn't in the mood to read anymore right now, so I grabbed my Nintendo DS and started playing a little of Pokemon HeartGold. As I was about to face gym leader Jasmine, Kazarian Muse walked into my bedroom.

Kazarian Muse: Not writing PCUW?

Me: No. Got writer's block. If the story wasn't deleted and I had to reupload every single chapter, I probably would have the next chapter up by now.

Kazarian Muse: What exactly are you stuck on in the chapter?

Me: Matches. Can't decide on matches.

Kazarian Muse: Is it really that hard to think of matches? You have over sixty people on the PCUW roster, there's gotta be plenty of matches you can come up with.

Me: I'll think of something. Thanks Kaz.

Kazarian Muse: No problem.

In the game, my Quilava just knocked out one of Jasmine's two Magnemites with one Flame Wheel. Man, I loved my Quilava!

But I was interrupted again when a few quick loud bangs were heard. I ran out of my room and I saw AJ Styles Muse run into the house.

Me: AJ, what's wrong?

AJ Muse: Eddy is throwing firecrackers at the neighbor's house!

Me: NO!

My next door neighbor was… an idiot. He'd leave his dog outside all day, never spent time with it, and had friends over being loud at four o'clock in the morning! But still, I didn't want Eddy blowing up the house!

I ran out the door and there he was, sitting on the hood of Mom's car, throwing firecrackers at the neighbor's house and laughing crazily while doing it.

Me: Eddy! Stop!

Eddy Muse: Sarah calm down! I know you hate this guy, so I'm showing him how we feel when he wakes us all up at four o'clock in the morning.

I grab Eddy's box of firecrackers and throw them down into the storm shelter.

Me: Just… don't do it. I don't want him calling the police on us.

Eddy Muse: You're mom does to him when's he's being loud.

Me: That's because it's so loud we can't sleep. Now let's go back inside.

Eddy gets off the hood of the car and I go back into the house.

* * *

><p>Oh Ed and Eric got in trouble! And looks like James has a new guy to chase. More randomness to come!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peoples! Another chapter here! Tonight, the Musi and me do some singing! I originally was going to write this yesterday, but I didn't because of two reasons. 1) I wanted to make sure Laurinaitis was REALLY fired. 2) I couldn't figure out what song the Musi could sing! But I figured both out and now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It was ten o'clock on a Sunday night. I sat at my computer and just for the heck of it, I decided to check the results for WWE's No Way Out pay-per-view. So I went on their website and the first thing I saw made my mouth drop, in a good way.

Right on the front of the website, the first thing I saw read, 'John Laurinaitis, You're Fired!'

Me: Laurinaitis… was FIRED?

At that moment, I leaped up from the chair and threw my arms in the air.

Me: WOO HOO!

That moment, my Musi opened the door and came in.

Sting Muse: What happened?

Me: John Cena won his match at No Way Out and Laurinaitis was fired!

Eddy Muse: Laurinaitis was fired?

All Musi: HOORAY!

Nazz Muse: He's finally gone!

Mickie Muse: Even though I'm not in WWE anymore, thank goodness he is!

James Muse: This calls for a celebration!

Me: Uh… at ten o'clock at night? No, not this late.

Ed Muse: Ooh! Ooh! Let's sing a song!

Eric Muse: Yeah! Let's sing a song!

All the Musi start talking at once. I shout at them for them to be quiet.

Me: Alright guys! We can sing one song. So, which song should we sing?

Jimmy Muse: Party Rock Anthem!

Me: Hmm, no. Fitting, but no.

Robert Muse: Let's Get Rocked!

Me: No.

Jonny Muse: Everybody Dance Now!

Me: Too hard.

Edd Muse: Anyway You Want it?

Me: Hmm, probably not for tonight.

Eddy Muse: Let's sing Sexy and I Know It again!

Kazarian Muse: No! I am NOT singing that song again!

Me: Why not? You were the one that sang it well last time.

Robert Muse / Eddy Muse: Hey!

Kazarian Muse: I will not sing that again!

We stand in silence for a few seconds before we all suddenly yell out…

All of us: Cumbersome!

Kevin Muse: Whoa! Did we all just say that at the same time?

Me: Alright. Cumbersome it is! You guys go get microphone's while I find the karaoke version of the song.

I quickly go on my computer, go on Youtube, and find an instrumental version of Cumbersome by Seven Mary Three. When I find it and check it out, I give the guys the signal before I grab a microphone of my own.

Me: Okay, I start first. Then I'll point to whoever to sing next.

I hit play on the video and the music starts playing. Luckily, there are lyrics on the video so we don't mix up on the words. When the song starts, I begin singing.

_She calls me Goliath and I wear the David mask_  
><em>I guess the stones are coming too fast for her now<em>  
><em>You know I'd like to believe this nervousness will pass<em>  
><em>All the stones that are thrown are building up a wall<em>

I point to all the Impact Musi, who are all standing together. They sing the next part.

_I have become cumbersome... to this world_  
><em>I have become cumbersome... to my girl<em>

I point to Eddy and he starts singing.

_I'd like to believe we could reconcile the past_  
><em>Resurrect those bridges with an ancient glance<em>

I now point to Sting, who starts to sing pretty well.

_But my old stone face can't seem to break her down_  
><em>She remembers bridges, burns them to the ground<em>

Now it's the EEnE Musi turn to sing this part.

_I have become cumbersome... to this world_  
><em>I have become cumbersome... to my girl<em>

Me: Now everyone!

_Too heavy too light_  
><em>Too black or too white<em>  
><em>Too wrong or too right<em>  
><em>Today or tonight... cumbersome<em>  
><em>Too rich or too poor<em>  
><em>She's wanting me less<em>  
><em>And I'm wanting her more<em>

The Impact Musi sing this part louder.

_The bitter taste is cumbersome_

_No, yeah! No, no, no!_  
><em>No, no, no! Yeah!<em>

While the bass solo goes on…

Me: Okay guys, we'll all sing until the end.

_There is a balance between two worlds_  
><em>One with an arrow and a cross<em>  
><em>Regardless of the balance<em>  
><em>Life has become... Cumbersome<em>

_Too heavy too light_  
><em>Too black or too white<em>  
><em>Too wrong or too right<em>  
><em>Today or tonight... cumbersome<em>  
><em>Too rich or too poor<em>  
><em>She's wanting me less<em>  
><em>And I'm wanting her more<em>

_The bitter taste is cumbersome_

_No, yeah! No, no, no!_  
><em>No, no, no! Yeah!<em>  
><em>No, no, no! No, yeah!<em>  
><em>Your life has become cumbersome...<em>

The song faded to an end and we all then clapped.

Sarah Muse: I love that song!

Kurt Muse: Hard to believe when your brother was in his first band they played that song.

Me: They did a good job too.

Velvet Muse: So what will we do now?

Me: Who wants leftover pizza from yesterday?

All Musi: Me!

* * *

><p>Yay! Laurinaitis is gone from WWE and I'm happy he is. (Seriously, that guy is annoying!)<p>

And all the songs mentioned in this chapter, and from the past chapters, are in the Randomness of My Musi playlist on my Grooveshark! :) Check it out if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally! Another chapter! It's short, but I may have another short chapter to write later. You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_  
><em>And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear<em>  
><em>Take the wheel and steer<em>  
><em>It's driven me before<em>  
><em>And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal<em>  
><em>But lately I'm beginning to find that I<em>  
><em>Should be the one behind the wheel<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
><em>With open arms and open eyes yeah<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
><em>I'll be there<em>

It was three in the morning and I was sitting at my computer listening to Drive by Incubus. Why was I up this late? Because I was excited. And why was I excited? I was going to an Impact Wrestling house show in about ten hours! I was so excited that I couldn't sleep!

For some strange reason, I had the sudden urge to scream. Even though my Musi and mom were asleep, I had to do it. So I took a deep breath and… let out a loud shout!

As soon as I stopped, all my Musi opened up my door to see what happened.

All Musi: What happened?!

Me: Sorry guys, I just let out a scream because I'm so excited.

Edd Muse: *sigh* Sarah, you should go to sleep.

Me: I can't sleep! My heart is pounding just thinking about going!

Mom: Sarah! Go to bed!

Me: Sorry Mom!

James Muse: Sarah, I hate to be mean, but why are the EEnE Musi going with but not the Impact Musi?

Bobby Muse: Well duh! She's going to see a few of us there at the show!

Me: He's right, James.

Ed Muse: I'm very excited! *starts running around*

Kevin Muse: Be quiet, dork!

Sting Muse: Alright everybody, let's all go back to sleep!

Daniels Muse: *yawns* Thank goodness.

I turned my attention back on the computer. But as the Musi leave and go back into the living room to sleep, Kazarian Muse comes up to me and whispers in my ear…

Kazarian Muse: Good night.

He closes the bedroom door behind him. I started up Drive again and as the last verse in the song starts playing, I looked out my bedroom window and sang along.

_Would you choose the water over wine_  
><em>Hold the wheel and drive<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
><em>With open arms and open eyes yeah<em>

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
><em>I'll be there<em>

After the song was done, I turned off the computer, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. This was going to be great.

* * *

><p>Now before you ask, yes I am really going to an Impact Wrestling house show. :D :D Another possible chapter my be up before I leave. :) And for some reason, I think Drive fits the mood I'm in for it.<p> 


End file.
